Chibi no Senshi
by Kinoki
Summary: [On HIATUS]
1. Evil Squirrels Suck!

**Chibi no Senshi**

**(A/N: AGES, Usagi- 16, 5. Minako- 17, 6. Makoto- 16, 5. Hotaru- 12, 1. Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Relena- 19. Trowa, Dorothy- 20.)**

**(Summary: ****Oh my goodness! Some of our poor senshi have been chibi-sized! What're we to do! Go to the World where Gundams exist and get the antidote! From who? We ain't gonna tell! Meanwhile the others have to cover up their disappearance and deal with over-protective parents with shotguns! Good luck, guys!)**

**Chibi no Senshi - Chapter One**

* * *

**--Evil Squirrels Suck!--**  
Now, it was a nice Spring day in the Juuban District, I mean a nice day with a nice breeze. Perfect for going out on a date with your boyfriend whom you love very much and are destined to marry. Usagi agreed with me too. 

"Oh Mamo-Chan! Look, the cherry blossoms are blooming!", cried an excited Usagi Tsukino. She'd pointed at the beautiful blossoms in the park, clinging onto her beloved's arm, Mamoru Chiba.

He smiled down at her happy face, even after Galaxia she'd still maintained her childish personality. That's why he loved her, never afraid to be herself, no matter what others said **(cough-Rei-cough)** about her. It's what many loved about her and why she loved many others.

The two had decided to spend the day together, just the two of them, since they hadn't really gone on a date for a while, escpecially since all those times Chibi-Usa had been around. But she'd left for the future a few weeks ago. Good thing too since Usagi had been about to lose it.

So anyway they had stopped by the Crown Arcade for some ice cream and Mamoru had let Usagi beat him at a few racin' games, or did he? So now they were wandering through a few of the nicest parks in their district and both thought that the day was going perfect. And Usagi hadn't tripped once.

The two walked down a path next to the lovely cherry blossoms. A little squirrel watched them from one of the lower branches. Now this lil' guy was no ordinary squirrel. Just like Luna and Artemis who are from the planet Mau, this squirrel was from the planet Pou-Pou. Where a bunch of rodents live. Rats, mice, squirrels, chipmunks, hampsters, ginuea pigs, and all them other ugly little pets.

Squirrelie's real Pou-Pou name was Treako Poppy-Poppington Pou-Pou II. Just so ya know, Pou-Pou was destroyed seven years ago. Destroyed by the evil Saiya-jins! Few survivors ended up on Earth and this guy was one of them. Treako happened to be Prince of the Mini Kingdom on planet Pou-Pou. And as prince he thought it his duty to get revenge on those nasty monsters who had first blown up his home. He tried to avenge his family of 72 but failed. And so now he had married and had 3 kids. They were in Year-Round school.

Treako watched the happy couple walk by.

"Oh look Mamo-chan!", Usagi said pointing at a squirrel in one of the trees, who happened to be Treako. "It's a cute little squirrel!"

Treako did a little squirrely smirk. They thought he was just a cute little squirrel!

Usagi then saw three little squirrels in the middle of the path, gathering little acorns. One acorn was rather abnormally sized- half the size of one of the mini rats!

Treako noticed his kids on their way home, he also noticed the large acorn.

"Spinner! Kero! Yue! What do you think you're doing with that! I told you not to touch that!", he yelled out angrily, to everyone else it sounded like some really squeaky squirrel panicking. He leapt off his branch and ran as fast as he could towards his children.

Usagi and Mamoru were admiring the cute little squirrels when suddenly one came hopping straight through Usagi's legs. This caused her to scream in surprise, they were cute from afar but scary when ya've got one trying to attack you.

Treako squeaked even louder as the large girl tripped over him. Thus causing her to fall on her rear end. Right on top of the abnormally large acorn. Treako had barely managed to get his children out of the way. He shoved them in the direction of their home, temporarily forgetting about his Acorn Relic.

"Ow!", went Usagi as got up, rubbing said bottom. She'd landed on the pointy end of the "acorn".

Mamoru sighed at his girlfriend's antics, he was rather used to them. He smiled at this, remembering the many times that had gotten them into trouble.

Usagi saw her boyfriend smiling and thought this was his way of making fun of her.

"Hey you! Stop with that stupid smiling! It's not funny! And for that we can go back to the arcade! And you owe me TWO smoothies!", she yelled as she grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him in the direction of one of her favorite places.

Little did they know, that the "acorn" that Usagi had sat on had busted open. And this "acorn" was the special crystal that Treako's family had worshipped. It breaking made for a VERY angry Pou-Pouan. Named Treako. The crystal had the power to bring wonderful acorn crops every year on the planet Pou-Pou! At that moment, while Treako cried over his broken relic, he swore revenge on that acorn squashing girl and her stupid boyfriend!

At the arcade sat Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba. Usagi was happily drinking a very large strawberry and banana smoothie and Mamoru was looking at his now half empty wallet.

Suddenly a rather annoying beep! noise was coming from Usagi's pink communicator.

"Ohh! Now what do they want?", she whined as she pulled it out from her pocket, "What do you want?", she practically yelled into the innocent little box, Ami's face appeared.

"Usagi! Is Mamoru there?" nod "Get to the Hikawa Shrine, pronto! I have some news!", and her face disappeared.

Usagi and Mamoru exchanged glances, unhappy ones, but it had to be important if Ami called. The two hopped up from their chairs and ran out of the arcade, "Save my smoothie, Motoki!", Usagi called as she left.

Mamoru and Usagi walked up the steps to the large Hikawa Shrine. Usagi had wondered what Ami had called her for, thought it must be important if she'd called her right out of a date!

They stepped up to the paper door and knocked. (Mamoru wanted to be polite)

"Wait!" called a childish voice, "Guys!"

Usagi and Mamoru turned their heads towards the familiar voice to see their little friend Hotaru. They hadn't seen much of her since Chibi-Usa had left but it seems that she had been called too.

**_--_Rei's Room_--_**

"So... your Mama and Papa let you visit and they'll be along soon. That's good to hear!", said Minako.

"Yeah,", said Rei, "we've all missed them! You've got to tell us all about Michiru's concert in America!"

They all sat around Rei's room. With Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Artemis, Luna, and Hotaru.

"Yes, we might need them," Ami said seriously, rousing looks from everyone, "you see my computer suddenly went off. Indicating that somewhere in Juuban there's a new youma!"

Gasps came from all around the room, did this mean another enemy?

"Whhat! NOOOO! I thought we wouldn't have to fight anymore!", whined Usagi.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Shutup Odango Atama!", she stuck her tongue out at Usagi, who returned the favor, "Ami, are you sure? Wouldn't I have gotten a premonition about this or something? There haven't been any other signs. I would have picked up on them!"

"I'm not sure, we'll just have to locate the youma, find out it's deal, and go from there."

"So get to work Ami!", Minako said, "We'll just wait and read some of Rei's manga while doing so!"

She attempted to reach for Rei's stack before getting whopped by said girl's broomstick.

"OW!", she pouted, rubbing her head.

Ami sighed at the girl's immature behavior. 'Oh well, might as well be used to this.' She got out her computer again and brought up her locating device.

"Ah aha hahahahahah! Finally I am here! The Hikawa Shrine! Now you will pay for what you have done you evil, vile, little girl!", cried a very evil voice. This evil being standing at the top step just outside where the senshi were.

"This can't be right!", exclaimed Ami a few minutes later gaining everyone's attention.

"What?"

"Oh great!"

"Ugh!"

"It says the youma is right near the shrine! Could this mean it's looking for us purposely?", Ami asked.

"We've got no time for that!", cried little Hotaru, standing up and stretching her legs.

"We've got to henshin and kick some butt!"

Treako looked at the area around him. He didn't see the girl anywhere. He laughed (giggled) evilly to himself, 'It's payback time, girl. Now that you've broken the Acorn Relic I can unleash it's power and use it on you! And turn you into a squirrel! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!'

Suddenly the door to one of the big buildings and out stepped several girls and a man. Treako looked at them, trying to figure out which one was the brat who broke his toy.

The girls that Treako saw just so happened to be the Sailor Senshi, and Tuxedo Kamen. And like always, they said their speech. They would again if they could see where that nasty monster was.

"Where is it?", asked Eternal Sailor Moon. One of her wings twitched in annoyance, thus hitting Mars.

"Watch it Odango! Mercury, could you do a search? We don't want anymore surprises.", Mars ordered.

Venus glared at Mars while Mercury brought up her locator again, "I'm the leader! So I should be giving the orders! Stop acting like YOU are the leader, 'cuz you're not!"

"Nu-uh! I'm the leader,", yelled Moon "I'm the princess! And Sailor Venus is only the leader when I'm not capable of doing so!"

Mars laughed haughtilly, "You've never been capable of being the leader! I should be the leader! I'm a lot more responsible the the two of you together!"

Saturn and Jupiter exchanged knowing glances, they'd better stop this before it got even uglier!

Jupiter stood forward in the middle of the fueding girls, summoned up some electrical energy, and hit the girls.

"WAAHHHH!", Moon cried and hopped, her hair sticking straight up, Jupiter's little "attack" hadn't really hurt but it did a good job of making everyone's ('cept her and Saturn) hair literally stand on end!

"That's what you get for fighting! Honestly! I act more mature than that!", Saturn said in that "mother" voice. The three senshi bent their heads down in shame.

"Ah hah! I've got him!", Mercury said triumphantly, "He's right at the stairs...?", everyone looked but didn't see anything but... a itty bitty lil' squirrel.

Venus looked at her friend, confusedly, "Is that it?"

"Uh... it could be.", Mercury stared dumbfounded at the rodent whom occupied the stairs.

Treako noticed the girls (and guy) staring at him. 'Probably in uttermost fear!', he thought. They probably realized that he'd come to get that skinny blond! But then he noticed there were two blonds, he wasn't sure which one was the stupid brat who'd squashed the "acorn".

Shrugging, he ran in their direction, Acorn Relic held in his little paws. (Guess he CAN run on two feet!) He stopped directly in front of the oddly dressed girls, taking in the fact that they liked to dress alike, 'I'll bet they're trying to confuse me!'.

Mercury looked down in confuesment at the little squirrel who currently stood in front of Venus. The locating device read that this was their monster... 'I guess this means we have to kill it then'.

Treako held up his cracked acorn relic, now the girl would pay! She would become a squirrel and he would then beat the living crap outta her with his Super-Duper Claw Attack!

Venus stared at the somewhat cute little squirrel as it held up the broken "acorn". 'Oh how cute!', she thought, 'Is that a wittle present for me?', her naive little mind thought.

"Now you will pay girl!", squeaked out Treako, luckily he'd yelled loud enough for all of them to hear. They stood shocked at Treako, he talked!

Usagi's eyes widened. She recognized that squirrel! "Look out Venus!", she cried as she lunged forward to push her friend out of the way of the black smoke that began to spray out of the Acorn Relic.

'Oh crap! I missed!', he thought as he attempted to attach himself to Sailor Moon. 'Not so fast, rat!', thought Tuxedo Kamen. He wasn't going to let this youma (however small and cute he looked) hurt his Usako.

"Tuxedo Smoking Bomber!", cried Kamen as he too, lunged forward to protect Eternal Sailor Moon. (As if she can't protect herself!)

The black mist sprayed out- hitting Kamen and enveloping him in temporary darkness!

"Tuxedo Kamen!", screamed out Sailor Moon, she had no idea as to what could happen to him!

Saturn turned angrily towards Treako, her eyes then lit up to a dark purple.

"Revenge is sweet, right? You shall not harm our prince! Or princess!", she yelled, "Death Ribbon Evolution!"

Long purple ribbons appeared wrapped around her left arm, they shot into the smoke encased Kamen and wrapped around him, trying to undo whatever might harm her prince.

"Mars Flame Sniper!", cried out Sailor Mars as a flaming bow appeared in her hands, she aimed her arrow at Treako and it flew.

Treako never really stood a chance. The flaming arrow cut straight through his middle, slicing him in half and thus, killing him almost instantly. The broken Acorn Relic fell to the stony ground. Treako's blood surrounded the Relic.

The black smoke around Kamen grew smaller and smaller, and when it was gone, there was no man, but a small squirrel in a top hat and mask. Kamen had been changed into a squirrel!

Eternal Sailor Moon stared at where her love once stood. She saw only the little rat who stared back at her. She bent down and lifted lil' Mamoru up, causing the hat and mask to fall.

"Mamo-chan?", she asked, eyes wide with fear, "Can you hear me? Can you understand me?" she asked the little rat.

Mamo-rat stared up at her for a second. Tilted his head slightly, then jumped straight out of her arms. He ran straight through some bushes and disappeared.

Sailor Saturn looked at her very upset princess, head bowed, "I'm sorry, I wasn't quick enough! I'll find him!"

Sailor Moon shook her head, "No, I'll do it, it's my fault he got away.", she smiled up at Mars, "At least you killed that stupid rodent! So there's a little good in all this!" Sailor Mars smiled slightly, before she sensed something.

"Look out! Guys!", behind Eternal Sailor Moon the acorn floated around the blood like jello. (Think Morpha in the Ocarina of Time!)

Jupiter, Venus, and Saturn all jumped in to cover Sailor Moon, Mars and Mercury readied their attacks and the Jello Relic wiggled. It boinged! forward and spread completely over the four kneeling senshi. Luckily, Sailor Moon had brought her Moon Tier out in the knick of time and had shouted her own attack- along with Mercury and Mars.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!", she cried as it enveloped them all, instead of turning them too into squirrels, something else happened. Better than becoming ugly little rats, thanks to Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The two's attacks hit the Jello Relic straight on, destroying the Acorn and blood (as well as Treako's body). The red cover melted away from the senshi.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury stared at where the senshi had once- and still sat. Both eye's widened to the size of saucers. Oh boy... this was not good!

"Uhh, guys?", said Mars, voice sounding kinda weird, "Do you... notice anything different? About yourselves I mean?"

The four senshi stared at the two standing senshi. Jupiter noticed that they looked a bit bigger, which was odd since she was the tallest and biggest. Venus noticed their much higher height. Sailor Moon noticed that her Eternal transformation was gone- replaced by her first! And Hotaru... Hotaru? What happened to Saturn? Hotaru answered this for us.

"Hee hee hee! Blugghh! Baa baa! Toki naaaa!", came her babyish giggles and gurgles. This turned everyone's attention on her.

Sailor Moon looked at Hotaru. Then at the other two girls who sat on either side of her.

"WE'RE BABIES! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", she screeched, very loudly.

This caused all the other girls to start screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Except for baby Hotaru, who made a shrill baby giggly-scream. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA!"

"Well, It looks like Eternal Sailor Moon's attack instead caused you all to morph into children. But I have to say that that's better than becoming a squirrel anyday.", explained Ami, everyone had de-henshined. Chibi-Usa's (ha hah) high school uniform no longer fit, same for the other's. They instead wore large robes. Curteousy of Rei's grandfather. (Who wondered what they were needed for)

Ami continued on, "As for Eternal Sailor Moon becoming her first stage, it was probably because with a small child's body it couldn't retain all of her power, and instead caused you to henshin down so that your power could balance out your size. Same with Hotaru, her baby body couldn't become Sailor Saturn. She still has the power from when she'd been reborn, but, well, it would be kind of odd to see a one year old as a sailor senshi."

Surprisingly, Chibi-Usa nodded, actually understanding. Ami had put it in simple child terms. Somewhat, since they had retained everything they already knew, like with school stuff and that sorta thing.

Chibi-Mina raised her hand, "What about us? Our transformations didn't go down!"

"Actually they did, it just took a bit longer.", said a mysterious voice, it wasn't so mysterious when Sailor Pluto appeared.

"PLUTO!", everyone called, knowing Setsuna, she could solve this problem and make everything ok.

"Ami, you had the general idea. But also Sailor Moon's henshin went down from her using so much power to make sure that the girls and her self didn't become rodents. The other's didn't use up their power, so it took them longer to henshin down. If you try to henshin with your crystals, nothing will happen. You'll just be able to henshin to your first stage as well.", nods came from all around the room. Unhappy ones mostly, since Chibi-Mina and Chibi-Mako thought they could get away with still being Super Sailor Senshi.

"You sure came at the right time, Pluto! I trust you know how to help the girls? Not to mention Mamoru!", said Rei as she motioned for Pluto to take a seat. She de-henshined and there stood the ever graceful Setsuna, who sat inbetween Rei and Chibi-Mako.

"Yes, I've found Mamoru and he's in a nice little habitat I created for him at the Time Gates. You four however, will have to go to another dimension and find the antidote needed to change you back as well as Mamoru.", this raised many questions.

"Another dimension!"

"There are other dimensions!"

"When do we leave!"

"What about Hotaru!"

"Does it involve new outfits for us?", everyone stared at Chibi-Mina, "What? None of our clothes will fit anymore!"

"Yes another dimension. Where giant robots exist called Gundams and there have been two wars in the last two years, known as the Eve Wars. I'm not exactly sure, but there is a possibility that the antidote is in the hands of Relena Darlian, formerly known as Peacecraft. She was once Queen of the World so getting to her and getting the antidote won't be so easy. Her home is heavily guarded and she owns the St. Gabriel Academy near the Sanc Kingdom. Where she lives. You'll have to leave as soon as possible. In other words- in the next five minutes and 30 seconds."

Usagi grinned happily, "She lives in a castle? That is _so_ cool!"

Setsuna smiled, "Yes, I suppose it is. But it's more of a very large mansion."

"Wait!", said Rei, "What about us? Can't we go with them?"

Setsuna shook her head, "No, it might raise some suspicion if anyone finds out that teenage girls are all of a sudden being friendly with the former princess. It would seem more innocent if it were the girls. They're barely six years old. No one would think twice of little children. Most likely."

Setsuna then stood, made her Time Key appear in her left hand (She's left-handed! Like me! Go Lefties!) she created a maroon-purple portal and motioned for the girls to step through.

Chibi-Mako got up, Chibi-Mina had Baby Hotaru in her arms and stepped through first. Chibi-Usa held back for a second before running up to Ami and Rei and giving them a big hug, they returned it full force. Then Usagi walked up slowly to the portal before cautiously stepping into it and disappearing behind Minako.

Before our last senshi stepped through the portal, Chibi-Mako faced the three senshi and spoke her last words before following the other two.

"Evil squirrels suck!"

* * *

**(A/N: I changed a few things in this. Hopefully it's not the least bit confusing. And... bye!)**


	2. New Friends: Parts 01 Through 02

**Chibi no Senshi**

**(A/N: Wee! This is for you Amy and Ellane Furniss! You guys rock!)**

**Chapter Two - How They Got There and New Friends Made: Parts 01-02**

**

* * *

--Knock Knock, Who's There? Signs and How They Got There.-- **

"Wow! This place looks really cool!", said Chibi-Mina as she gazed around. They were... well, they didn't know where they were but so? Everything looked cool and had a sort of "advanced technology" vibe to it!

They were in a city next to the Sanc Kingdom, called Traverse City. **(A/N: What?)** They were standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk, no-one seemed to notice them appearing out of no-where. People just walked around the kids. Not giving a crap as to why they weren't in school.

All in all, the girls had no idea in heck as to where they were.

Little did the girls know that no-one understood a word they said. They were Japanese afterall and spoke Japanese. Boy were things going to get complicated!

"They already are!", shouted Makoto, receiving many odd stares from passer-bys and clerks sweeping out their shops.

Usagi was Sailor Moon and was gonna act like it! As in, playing leader.

"Well, we'd better find this Relena person and her castle! Makoto, go ask for directions!", she ordered. Makoto stared at her.

"Okay... why me?", she asked.

"'Cuz... you're the toughest of us!", she said.

Makoto lived with that, and with a prideful grin walked over towards a middle aged man setting up some sort of sign. From the smells of his shop she could tell he worked at a diner. One of her many culinary abilities!

The man stopped messing with the sign when he felt a tug on his apron. He looked down to see a smiling pair of emerald green eyes. The girl wore a green shirt decorated with large sunflowers and blue shorts. She had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and two rose-shaped earrings were in her ears. **(A/N: Where else?)**

The man looked down at her, not sure if she were a thief, she looked healthy enough. The smile looked real, he looked over to see two other girls her age and a little baby looking at them. Raising his eyebrows at her he wondered where their parents were. Maybe they didn't have any.

"Gokigenyoo! Tetsu datte itadakemasuka?", came her reply to his gesture.

Stare. What did she say?

"Hm?", went the confused man.

"Michi ni mayoimashita!", she continued. Still he stared at her if she were crazy.

"What did you say? Sorry brat but I don't understand a word you say, so stop wasting my time!", with a huff her turned back to setting up his sign.

Makoto glared at how he ignored her, screw him and whatever he said! Sticking her tongue out she walked back over to her friends.

"That wasn't very nice of him! He ignored you!", said Chibi-Usa, who now held Hotaru.

Makoto nodded in agreement, but Minako had a different look on her face.

"That guy... he was speaking in English! Of course you guys didn't understand him! Your english sucks!" With that, she walked up to the man and tapped him on the leg. She didn't notice the evil looks Usagi and Makoto gave her, Hotaru just blew a bubble with her saliva.

"Excuse me, sir? But could you tell me where weare?", she asked politely as he turned to get a look at her.

'Well, at least she doesn't talk funny,', no the man wasn't very bright.

This youngin' had long blond hair that reached her thighs, some of it was pulled back with a red ribbon, she had happy cornflower blue eyes that shone. She clearly expected an answer. Her orange-sandaled right foot tapped several times. She wore a cute little orange spagetthi strap dress that reached her knees.

"Uh. You're in Traverse City, Japan.", was his reply.

Minako blinked, Was there a Traverse City in Japan? If so, since when?

Okay...

"Can you tell me how to get to the... 'Sanc Kingdom'?", that was a normal question... for tourists.

The man looked thoughtful, maybe the girls wanted to see Princess Relena, not that they would, seeing as the whole place was guarded and the only time it was open to others was for parties, press conferences, and announcements of importance. But the "Kingdom" itself was where Miss Relena lived, the city around it, called Sanc, was an area they would be allowed.

"Well, head down this street southways, and if you travel down far enough you'll pass the theatre and a street named Peace and Trial. Take that and you'll see a sign saying you're in Sanc, and a forest beyond that, walk along the road in it and in no time you'll see the Darlian/Peacecraft home in the distance, meaning you're there!", he said as easy and understandable for the child. Or maybe he was just stupid himself.

"Okay mister... thank-you!", said the girl with a grin and she ran back to her friends to relay the message. The man mearly scratched his head and went back to work, he didn't want his boss docking his pay afterall.

_--And so the girls followed his directions, surprisingly getting them right, they would worry about other things later for their destination was ahead of them! Not that Usagi really kept her mind off food.--_

"Oh! This is so cool!" Squealed Usagi, they'd past all the cool-looking shops, dragging Minako away from all the clothing stores, and were now walking down the road in the middle of the woods.

As for why Usagi wasn't deathly afraid of the dark woods was because along the road lining beautiful flowers grew. Daisies, sunflowers, tigerlilies, and morning glories wound around the trees. The sun peeked out from behind the treetops, shading them from it's heat.

Hotaru was a happy little thing, she had yet to get any scary visions, her diaper was clean, and she didn't have to walk.

Makoto, the strongest and toughest out of the four girls, and the only who could make a sandwich without getting peanut butter everywhere, she held baby Hotaru in her arms, Usagi was a step behind her, they walked in a line, attempting to ignore Usagi's grumbling stomach. She had yet to show her discomfort in voice, oddly enough, but they didn't know that as soon as she started whining, Hotaru would cry, and when she cried Makoto would start complaining too, and then Minako- who was leading them- would probably go bang her head up against a tree to knock herself out meanwhile the tree would probably be covered in long brown furry vines. **(A/N: And if you don't know what those vines are, you're doomed in the wilderness.)**

And so this happened.

Luckily though, Minako just started slapping herself in the face instead of getting herself some poison ivy. She slapped herself so hard though that she went flying into the middle of the street. This caused Usagi to stop whining and stare at her unmoving body, Hotaru stopped crying and laughed at how her friend had probably just knocked herself out, and Makoto didn't know what to do!

A black car came driving down the road, headed towards Sanc, the car had to stop, seeing a little blond girl in the road. A woman stepped out, looking at them curiously. She noted the brunette holding the little dark-haired baby on the side.

Usagi ran in the road and bent down to her friend.

"Mina-chan? Daijoubu ka?", she asked, while patting her "twin's" head. Minako groaned and turned over, her face all red and with a big red hand mark on her right cheek. The deadly mark.

"Daijoubu... demo, atama ga itai desu.", came her reply, thus Usagi had to hold in her giggles.

The woman in the car attempted to go see if the child was okay, but a man stopped her, heading towards them himself while another man pulled the woman back into the car gently.

When the man reached them Minako was sitting up next to Usagi. She stared up at him as he gave them an odd look, he heard them speak in their language.

"What... the heck are you doing in the middle of the road you brats!", he said.

Minako stared at him. This guy... was HOT. And apparently asian. His glaring didn't phase her as she finally realized what he said. Usagi just twiddled her thumbs, not being able to speak english or understand it.

"Hey! We're not brats! We're just going to the Sanc Kingdom to see Relena-san, meanie!", she shouted indignately, standing up and stomping on his foot, not that that hurt him.

Asian Man had to laugh, this girl wasn't afraid of him, she must be a war orphan, maybe her friends too? He wondered about the marks on her face though... wait, the Sanc Kingdom? What would little girls want with going there? Maybe they thought they could get Relena's autograph?

"Whatever brat, just get out of the road.", with that he turned on his heel and walked back over to the black car.

"What was that?", asked the woman, looking past him towards the girl who looked a bit miffed and the pigtailed girl who was brushing her clothes off.

"They're walking to the Sanc apparently, to see Relena-san.", said Asian Man.

"Relena-SAN? Not many speak like that.", she asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know people still spoke in Japanese either."

The woman appeared thoughtful.

"We should give them a ride then!", the woman smiled, "I don't see why they can't see her. They're just children."

The man glared, but she was right, they were just _children_. Shrugging he called towards them,

"Brats! If you want a ride, then hop in!", that was putting it bluntly, and if the girls were smart they wouldn't "hop in".

Usagi gazed confusedly at the Asian Man and the woman. To her all they said was gibberish! She was also kind of upset that nobody here spoke Japanese. Well, minus her friends.

"What did they say?", she asked as Minako beckoned Makoto over to them, in the middle of the road.

"They said they could give us a ride there!", she said, somewhat unsure.

Makoto scratched her arm, "Well, you shouldn't ride with strangers! They could be kidnappers!"

"Well, we could accept their offer, and if they turn out to be bad people... we could sic Mako-chan on them and get away!", said Usagi.

Asian Man stared over at the several girls, they seemed to be discussing their predicament, he himself spoke a little Japanese. Just enough to find out what was up with them and why they spoke one of the "lost languages".

"Are you sure this is a good idea, onna?", he asked the woman.

She nodded her head, "Of course! If they came from Traverse then they're sure to be tired. This is the revolution! Children should have homes, not wandering the streets having to steal food! Why do you think we went to L2? Money there is obviously scarce, we want to maintain peace, and for the people to live happily.", her touching speech just made Asian Man grunt as the girls walked toward them.

The blond with the red bow spoke, "Uh, if it's no problem, we would like a ride. But only I can speak english so they won't know what you're saying. Um... I'm Minako! And the other blond is Usagi, Ponytail is Makoto, and the baby is Hotaru!", she ended, grinning.

The woman smiled kindly, "Well, Minako you and your friends can step right in. It's no bother,"

Minako pulled at Usagi's sleeve and pushed her into the car. The woman slid over to the left and Usagi sat in the middle, Makoto stepped in with Hotaru leaving Minako to sit inbetween the driver and Asian Man.

"Let's go then."

Usagi sat nervously, buckling her seatbelt the doors locked and the driver hit the gas. They were off to the Sanc Kingdom. She hadn't wanted to say much, all of this was overwhelming for the now five year old. She began to tug at her pigtails, something she did as a kid out of nervousness. Come on, her boyfriend had turned into a squirrel, they were children again in another dimension, she didn't know if becoming Sailor Moon was a possibility in this body, and she was hungry! It had been hours since she last ate anything! She heard Minako talking in her stupid english and attempted to push down the few waves of jealousy. What if they were going to make fun of her pigtails? She looked up at the driver. She had yet to hear his voice so she wondered if her could talk at all.

As if feeling her blue eyes on him, the driver glanced into the rear-view mirror and her eyes caught his. With an unhearable eep! she bent her head back down.

'It's no good crying!', she thought, 'You're supposed to be a princess! You shouldn't be afraid of every little thing! Come on girl, hold you head up high and save your tears for later!', she tilted her head up straight and sat as properly as she could, taking a look at the woman to her left she noticed her sitting like a real lady. Usagi copied her.

To some you would think they were big sister and little sister, even though the little sister was really more like a twin sister since she was really the same age as the other girl. Blond hair, blue eyes, even if they were a few shades different.

Makoto looked out the window, watching the trees go by fast. After a while this made her dizzy."Memai ga shimasu", she muttered,shaking her head and turning her view on something else, the guys up front. She didn't even want to hurt her brain trying to figure out what they were saying since she could only say "thank-you" and "good-bye" anyway. Gasping slightly, she stared at the driver, then back at the Asian Man.

They looked just like her old boyfriend!

Holding in her squeals of delight at this wonderful discovery she realized something. She was five, and they were probably about 16-17 years old. 'That's not fair!', she thought angrily, 'I'm too little! Not to mention after I change I'll have to go back home! Ugh!'

She took her time to start pouting, receiving an odd look from both Usagi and the woman, who had yet to introduce herself.

Minako was having a blast talking to the Asian Man, or rather, annoying him. First with the poking, then the messing with his little ponytail, and asking him the word "Why?" over and over again.

When asked by the Asian Man why she looked all beat up she'd given him a simple answer,

"I slapped myself," he said nothing more. For a while, anyway.

She'd gotten a little down when she asked them their names, they said they weren't _allowed_ to.

'Yeah right! They probably just don't want me to know! Meanies!', she'd thought then. The sun was setting a bit. And she heard a yawn from Usagi in the back and looked over her shoulder to see Usagi lie her head on Makoto's shoulder, baby Hotaru was already fast asleep. She guessed this was quiet time. When she was a child mentally, her mother taught her that "quiet time" was when the kids were seen and not heard. Apperently this was also known as bedtime. And several times she heard her mom pray at night. Minako knew her mom wasn't religious too!

_"Thank God, she's in bed!"_, she remembered her mom's prayers usually sounding something like that.

Drowsiness soon overcame her too, and Minako leaned her head onto Asian Man, who muttered a few colorful words, and drifted off to sleep...

**

* * *

**

**--They Saw the Sanc Kingdom!-- **

The man at the diner failed to mention the the road to Sanc was about 27 miles long.

With a yawn, Usagi sat up, attempting to stretch out her arms and legs, but failing to do so as she was squished inbetween some woman and Mako-chan. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she squinted to get used to the light.

Usagi looked over at the woman, she had her head propped up against her arms. Usagi wasn't sure with how the woman looked even when sleeping. There weren't any wrinkles in her clothing, and she didn't snore- or drool, her hair didn't look frizzy or tangled either. Usagi couldn't help it, she stuck her tongue out at the woman with a glare.

"Careful, your face could get stuck that way," came a voice. Huh? A male voice. And she understood it!

Usagi looked around the car, the Asian Man was asleep, and that left the driver.

He turned his head to face her.

She had to admit that his eyes were beautiful. Emerald green, like Mako-chan's.

"You speak Japanese?" she asked him. Receiving a nod, the man opened his door and climbed out. He poked his head back in and thrust his arms out, towards Usagi.

"Are you coming out?" he asked her.

So he gently lifted her over Minako and out of the car, and quietly set her down as not to wake the others up.

Usagi looked around, she saw a fountain to her right, a big sakura tree next to a large building, and a big mansion. A VERY big mansion. There were men in what looked like uniforms all around the area, some would walk back and forth and others would just stand still, not moving the slightest bit. Usagi wondered what would happen if she kicked one of them. Probably nothing.

"Where are we?" she asked. The man gave her an odd look for a second.

"The Sanc Kingdom. The home of Princess Relena Darlian/Peacecraft." was his reply.

Usagi's eyes widened. This big, beautiful mansion was the princess' castle? That meant that they'd get to meet the princess soon!

Squealing giddily, Usagi ran around in circles around the driver. She stopped running for a second,

"What's your name?" she looked up innocently.

The driver looked down at her. This young girl who's whole mood changed when she found out he spoke her language. Even though he wasn't really sure. But when he heard them talking, he just... understood. He could tell what the pigtailed girl sort of felt on the drive to Sanc, she seemed troubled. He found himself compelled to help her be happy.

"Trowa. Trowa Barton,"

**Usagi reached up to shake his hand, "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu! Doozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!"**

_--And then, Usagi and Trowa became close friends. They say opposites attract, right? Seeing as there couldn't be anyone more different than those two when together.--_

"Sank-yoo for za ride, miss_ss_." said Usagi and Makoto. Minako had given them a little lesson in english.

"It was no problem girls." she smiled back at them. Uasgi and Makoto nodded as if they understood, which they probably didn't, and bowed. She found it polite to bow back. Then a strange look came across her face.

"You know... I could let you meet her. It wouldn't be hard to pull a few strings." said the woman, as the girls were getting ready to leave. They weren't exactly sure how to go about meeting the princess.

Minako's eyes widened. And Pluto said getting to her would be hard! Or was it getting the antidote that would be hard?

"Really?" said Minako, barely able to believe her ears. 'If only more people were like this lady! She's so nice,'

The woman nodded, "Sure, I know for a fact that she has a little free time on the 15th. Maybe you could come by then?"

Minako's face fell, they couldn't wait until then! Wait... what was today? Well whatever day it was Minako knew they couldn't wait too long, the girls back home would worry and then there was Mamoru.

Minako turned to her friends to tell them the news. Usagi sat next to Trowa, and Makoto was trying to get Hotaru to sleep. The poor baby was hungry.

"Guys! The Lady is gonna let us see the princess!" she screeched, as if Hotaru understood she squealed little giggles of delight. To her this probably meant some nice squished 'nanas. Makoto pumped her fist, nearly dropping the baby. Usagi mearly stared. Then she smiled.

"But... not until the 15th. She is a princess afterall, so of course she'll be busy.", this caused their happiness to go down a couple of notches. Yep, this sucked. Where would they go for the next couple of days?

Minako turned to the lady, they'd figure something out.

"Okay then! We'll come by and meet her! So we'll just go for now! I've got a nice warm bed waiting for me! Ikimashou, minna-chan!" she walked down the long drive towards the already bustling city, Makoto didn't hesitate to follow with Baby Hotaru in her arms.

Usagi looked after them for a second, then looked up at Trowa. It was pretty to see that she didn't want to leave him, but after hearing her friends call her she got up rather slowly and after dusting herself off wrapped her arms around him, she washugging him, and she barely reached his waist. She had to stand on the tips of her toes, a cute sight. Wufei suppressed the urge to smile and laugh at the slightly blushing Trowa.

Usagi waved towards them as she followed the two girls.

The Lady looked after them somewhat sadly. It didn't really seem like they had anywhere to go. She turned and headed towards the palace.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" she asked her bodyguards.

Wufei glanced back towards the children. Shaking his head, he saw what they were like, so innocent. "Who knows? We'll see when they come see the princess."

Lady smiled, she wondered what they would say "Yes, we'll just have to wait,"

"Let's go Princess, your brother has waited for you long enough. Who knows what he'll say to picking up hitchhikers?" said Trowa as he followed them.

**--A Place to Live? Well, sorta.-- **

Makoto stared in awe at the large buildings around her. Some of these places looked a little familiar, and others looked big and scary.

The girls had split up, it was Usagi's turn to take Hotaru, and her being the smallest of the three big girls, well, that wasn't an easy job. Minako was the only who could speak english, so she was put in charge of finding a place to stay. Makoto had to find out what they were going to eat, as well as how they would be getting the food. And Usagi stayed behind some big building with the baby, she had the toughest job of all.

Getting the baby to shut, the crap, up. As well as see if she could get in contact with Sailor Pluto. That's another reason why Hotaru was with her. Of course, to find a way to do that was to get the baby to stop bawling it's- um, her head off.

So far Usagi's attempts were in vain. She'd sung every lullaby written, read every bedtime story she could off the top of her head, made funny faces, rocked her, and even tried to play fetch with a stick.

Little Hotaru was hungry and in need of a diaper change. But Usagi didn't and wouldn't know that. How she plans on raising her future daughter, I don't know!

Okay, given that Usagi can't sing worth crap, hadn't read/heard any bedtime stories since she was really five, was scary when making faces, rocked her too fast, and didn't know there were termites on the stick, she was doing an okay job.

But Hotaru wasn't a very understanding baby. Her mind had been turned to mush when she changed, due to the fact that having a baby body wasn't right for a twelve year old. The baby body couldn't take Hotaru's intelligence and power. So in retaliation, she turned her mind to mush.

Being a single mother is hard.

**--Mako-chan and the Hunt--**

Makoto stared at a plant. This plant had big green leaves that were shaped like how when you took paint and just splattered it on a wall. She wondered if she could one day change this plant's name to The Splotchy Leaf Plant".

It really had another name. But Makoto being Makoto couldn't remember it's name. She only knew it's leaves were edible. And the girls were hungry. She wondered if the baby would eat it. Salads were healthy. Makoto also wondered if people ever put berries and leaves together in a salad before. She knew Usagi would eat it. Minako would probably only eat the berries.

Whatever they were called.

Molberries? Mullberries? Mallberries? ...

And the leaves! She knew they were the kind that you made root beer out of. Or was it the roots you used? Why else would it be called ROOT beer? Mako-chan liked root beer.

Sasaphras? Sassaphras? Sissypras? Ugh, science wasn't really her thing anyway!

Shrugging, Makoto began pulling off a bunch of the leaves. Figuring she had enough she walked back to where a really really big leaf had a bunch of little red wine-colored berries. Or were they the color of red grape juice? Was that the same thing? Oh well.

She set the leaves next to the berries. A little creek was off a little ways, the water running was a very appealing noise. It was pretty hot out.

Earlier when she'd been given her task, Makoto had walked towards woods that surrounded part of Sanc. And in the woods she found the berry tree and the leaves. The water that would rinse off the "food".

Makoto had done a lot of thinking when she looked for the plants. What about meat? She figured is she were lucky and this actually was Japan she could find the ocean. And where there was ocean, there was fish. 'A lot of fish,' she thought.

So after she had dragged the big leaf to the creek and rinsed off the "salad", she ventured (she'd wrapped the big leaf around her "salad" the a butcher will wrap meat in that white paper) off to an open area, package in hand. She had to find the sun, since the sun set in the west and she needed to find the east. Hopefully the ocean wasn't too far away from where she was.

Funny how far she was willing to go for a "perfect" meal. Let's just hope that she makes it.

**--Aino Minako's "How to Put Lessons to Good Use" Part 01--**

Let's see, who shall be the Goddess of Love's next victim?

Minako looked around, she'd been turned down by two people already! Stupid idiots! Oh well, they only thought she was some dirty beggar! Her, dirty! How dare they! Ah well, there's that old saying: You win some, you pick someone else! (Huh?)

She needed someone nice, someone who could be well... conned easily. Who could do that and provide a nice place for them? And maybe give them a meal, she was almost afraid to find out what Makoto was cooking up!

She'd been walking around the busy city for about an hour now, she had to be picky, she didn't want to waste her acting abilities! Up on one of the high, high buildings was a large screen that showed some program about how weapons were banned. Banned, huh?

And then Minako saw them.

A man and woman, an elderly couple she guessed. Who was more gullible? Surely with a pretty little smile and a nice tear-jerking story she could convince them to let her and her friends stay with them until Friday! Things were turning up! (You mean looking up?)

She walked over to them. The woman saw her coming and suddenly had a strange look on her face. Was that fear? Suddenly, the woman grabbed her husband's arm and the two walked away quickly. This confused Minako. Of course in the middle of thinking why the woman would do that, she stopped walking towards them.

And you see, they had been on the sidewalk opposite of her. She was currently standing in the middle of the road. And several cars were headed her way, she heard the loud horn of one of the cars. And suddenly everything seemed to stop, the car seemed very close.

If only she could stop time...

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: I changed a lot of stuff! Like dates and... well, whatever. The Sanc Kingdom has replaced Tokyo. English is the only language spoken, 'cept for the girls' language. Oh yeah, this is a bit AU, k? I wonder if you can figure out how so...?**

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter. But that's only because I cut up the chapter a lot. So really the next few chapters were originally just one. Oh well. This just means I can let them out sooner! Be happy people!)**


	3. New Friends: Parts 03 Through 04

**Chibi no Senshi**

**(A/N: Another one out! Yes! Blah blah...)**

**Chapter Four - How They Got There and New Friends Made: Parts 03-04**

**

* * *

--Minako's Knight in Shining Armor. Chivalry really isn't dead-- **

Duo sighed, he had just shipped off more parts to his co-worker Hilde. And he had the rest of the day to himself. But, to enjoy his free time he needed something to do! Just sitting around watching t.v. was boring! So to cure his boredom he figured he'd eventually find something to occupy his time if he went out into the streets and roads of Sanc.

And so he walked down some stupid street named after a flower or something and had yet to come across anything interesting.

'Great... this is so much fun. I shall never take working with Hilde for granted ever again. Or rather, under her. The stupid bossy hag...' and as he thought these rather mean thoughts several screams broke out. Down the road people were screaming about cars and little girls and potatoes.

Duo snapped into panic mode. This meant that he was ready for action and was gonna kick some... car booty! How he was to do this, well, you'll see.

He rushed down the street not really minding the fact that he pushed several people down (more like pummeled/mauled them!) and there in the middle of the damn road was a little blonde haired girl just standing. She didn't move. Wait, she had turned her head her eyes widened at the cars that came rushing towards her.

Minako was in shock you see, and she shut her eyes, expecting to feel lots of pain. Well, she didn't get her wish. She felt herself being lifted, but since when were cars made of flesh?

Her cornflower blue eyes opened and saw a wreck. Another car, a green Honda maybe, was attempting to stop but it got a little too close. Suddenly a fist came from her left side and the car never hit them. The fist smashed right into the front of the car, effectively stopping it. Minako stared. Who could have down that!

She looked up, and violet eyes looked down.

Duo stared at the little girl, she stared back. He wondered if she could talk, normally in accidents like this, girls tended to scream and cry. This one hadn't said a word. Well, until now.

"How did you do that?" Damn. He was in trouble. Duo looked around many people who had witnessed him practically throwing the cars to the side were staring in shock and one man had wet himself.

"Uh... crap." He had to get out of here! So he did the only thing he could think of.

He jumped. Really, really high. So high that he landed on top of one of the really high buildings. Unfortunately for him, he'd forgotten to put Minako down. People on the ground were still screaming, sirens were heard and someone said that a demon had flown up and kidnapped a little girl.

'This just isn't my day.' thought Duo. He still hadn't realized that the blonde was still wrapped securely in his arms.

Minako blinked. One second she was about to get hit by a bunch of cars, then she was safe, and then she was on a roof with a strange boy. He wasn't that much older than her. Mentally.

'I wonder if boys can be sailor senshi too. The Starlights did say that there were more than we could even imagine so... why not in another dimension?' Minako thought. Needless to say, she wasn't really surprised at his abilities.

"Um... dude? Could you... put me down now?" said the little girl, snapping Duo out of his daze. He looked down, and in shock dropped the girl, staggering away from her.

She stood up, rubbing her now slightly sore bottom. She glared at him.

"That wasn't very nice." what kind of five year old was she? Duo wasn't sure on how to handle his current situation.

'You idiot! You wanted some kind of action! Now you have it. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-'

"So how is it you have... powers like that?" Duo stared at the girl again. He attempted to get himself under control and took a deep breath. Maybe he could play dumb.

"What powers?" the girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'what powers'? I'm talking about all that punching and jumping and stuff!"

"What stuff? I have no idea about what you're getting at."

"Ugh! Stop that! I saw you! I think... did I?" the girl then pulled on a thoughtful look. Duo held back a smirk, he'd tricked the little girl.

'Kids are so stupid,' he thought.

Duo turned, getting ready to get off the roof before a bunch of cops came, but before he could...

"Yes I did see it all! You have like, super powers! Wait!" the little girl latched onto his waist just as he jumped. And as the two went flying to the next building, Minako yelled at him, still holding on for dear life. Somehow she had managed to poke him in the back several times with an accusing index finger.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING PAL! I WANT SOME DANG ANSWERSSS!" and the two landed. Duo stood still for a second before reaching back and pulling Minako away from him. He held her by the back of her dress, arms length away.

She glared at him and tried to look intimidating. She failed, and he laughed at her. So in retaliation at his meannesss she attempted to kick, scratch and bite whatever bit of him she could.

"Whoa! Watch it kid! Are you crazy?" he cried as she placed a well aimed kick to his right cheek. Pow! He dropped her and she fell as he staggered back. That girl knew how to kick!

"Don't call me kid!" she screeched at him as she stood up next to him, she tried to kick him again but he jumped away. Unfortunately, he jumped a little too far and went falling down the side of the building. This wasn't too bad for him since it got him away from the crazy kid, but now he had to worry about landing on something sharp in the alley.

He looked up as he fell and saw the blonde brat screaming down at him. What the hell, was she possessed or something?

"I WILL FIND YOU!"

**--Makoto's New "Friend". Ah, Under the Sea--**

Makoto gazed at the endless sea ahead of her, she'd walked a long way across the forest. And the salty smell in the air had led her down. The beach's hot sand flew into the air as she dropped her leaf-bag and ran towards the salty seawater.

She let the tide come in enough to pass over her sandals, time seemed to slow down and she wished this moment could last forever. And if only she were her normal size too, her love waiting on the beach to hold her in his arms...

Was that a boy?

Makoto looked over down the beach, a boy, maybe a man, lay on across the sand. She wondered if he was sleeping. Then panic filled her, what if he was ship-wrecked and had valiantly attempted to rescue his crew but ended up drowning and he washed up on the shore!

Makoto didn't think it was possible to watch The Little Mermaid too many times.

Shrugging, she headed towards him out of curiosity. She sort of hoped that he wasn't evil and would try to kidnap her. Dealing with kidnappers would result in much pain, and not on her side either.

She wasn't even a foot away from his head, she bent over and the glaring sun's rays were blocked by her head. She looked at him.

The boy's arms were spread out at his sides, making him lay like a cross. His clothing was plain, khaki knee-length shorts, he had sandals on too, an unbuttoned yellow shirt. Makoto blushed slightly at seeing his chest, it was built with a little muscle too. He had somewhat pale white skin, and platinum blond hair. She wondered what color his eyes were.

Curiosity killed the cat, you know.

And so Makoto actually used two small fingers to open his eye. It was a sort of green-blue color. She found that cool. His eye seemed to loll around a bit. A sign of someone sleeping. Or someone dead...

Makoto jumped away, releasing his eyelid causing it to close. She wondered if she should shake him to see if he would move. Then again, if he were dead he might not move and touching a dead person didn't seem too appealing.

Then again, she did just mess with his eye. And thus Makoto came up with a solution to this mystery.

Looking around she spotted just the thing she needed.

A nice, pointy, just long enough stick.

**--Usagi and Hotaru, the Soon-to-be Inseparable Ones--**

Usagi sighed, by some miracle baby Hotaru had shut up and fallen asleep. Of course, this was not technically a good thing, you see, Usagi's plan to contact Pluto was to scream her name over and over again until something happened. She couldn't risk the baby waking up and having her scream and cry.

Sometimes having peace and quiet was good. Sometimes it wasn't. Sometimes having a baby around isn't good. Sometimes having a baby around caused more trouble for people than those without one.

The trouble was... is... that three very mean and evil people came walking behind the building where Usagi and Hotaru were. It was then that Usagi found out that running with a baby in your arms was hard.

They'd started yelling at her, they looked angry. They started running to her. The only thing she knew to do was to run away. And in doing so she had to carry the little baby. She wished Hotaru could walk. There was also the whole trying to keep the baby from waking up, Usagi didn't want them to catch her! Who knew what kind of evil cult ritual they would pull on her?

So she ran into a really busy part of the crowd, hoping to get lost in there so they couldn't get her. This didn't go so well when Hotaru woke up, sure there were other crying babies, but it was a little more suspicious when a five year old was the one trying to quiet the baby down.

One rather scary looking woman, who was also kind of dirty, saw the little pig-tailed girl holding the most adorable baby she had ever laid her eyes on. The woman grinned wickedly, how easy it would be to take the baby from her.

She walked over to the girl and tapped on her shoulder. The girl spun around with wide eyes. Yeah, you would too if you saw some scary redhead grinning, showing all of her gold teeth at you. Even though Usagi had thought it was one of those men.

The woman thrust her arms out and wrapped them around Hotaru, who stopped crying and looked at the woman before attempting to cling to Usagi. Hotaru did not like this woman.

The woman glared at the baby, of course that didn't stop her from trying to lift it right out of Usagi's arms.

Usagi's eyes were as wide as saucers, this woman was just trying to take the baby away from her? Why? Not to mention, who was stupid enough to?

"Hey ugly! Let go of my baby!" she screamed at the woman, Usagi held on tightly to little Hotaru, there was no way she was just going to let this woman take her baby!

The woman faultered for a second, what the heck did the girl say? It sounded like a bunch of mushed up gibberish to her, shrugging, she went back to holding the baby up to her face. The baby was really heavy and it only took a second to realize that the little blond girl was still holding on, she glared as evily and hard as she could at the ugly woman.

"Tasukette kudasai!"

More gibberish, and now the girl was gaining other's attention. As well as the three men who had been chasing the girl. They glared hard at the girl, before contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to see if they could do something about her. Since she had been trespassing onto their territory.

That was until they saw some man walk right up to the woman. The men walked off, they'd either see her later or pretend she hadn't shown up.

"Miss, is there... a problem here?" asked the man. He was a bit odd looking. Escpecially with all that hair. His hair reached past his waist! Yes that was weird. And he wore black leather pants and boots, a black shirt under his unbuttoned red one. Usagi hoped that he was on her side, as well as hoped that he wasn't a cop or something.

The woman glared at the man who interfered with her kidnapping. Then an idea formed, she smiled "kindly".

"Well, yes. This young girl here is trying to harm my baby! I don't know why she thought she could just come up and take her from me, I want to see justice served! Do something!" she acted as if he were some officer. And he wasn't. Well, he sort of was. Whatever.

Usagi looked at the man who looked at her, he had rather kind violet colored eyes. They reminded her of Rei's only they didn't show the anger Rei usually portrayed. He furrowed his eyebrows. What kind of story was that? This little girl kidnapping the rather ugly woman's baby? Not to mention the two looked nothing alike.

Oh well, he might as well sort this all out. He reached for Usagi who attempted to squirm away but failed. He successfully had Usagi in his arms and the baby... was reaching wildly for her! That was weird. The baby began to cry, the woman began to walk away,

and his hand stopped her, "Wait miss. I'll have you wait and ask this little girl a couple of questions. Just be patient." he turned away and missed the woman's evil glare.

He bent down on his knees and set Usagi down in front of him, they were now at the same eye level, the woman wondered if she would be able to run away.

The man looked thoughful and rubbed his chin a bit, he might as well treat her nicely, she was only a child afterall. And he knew how to handle her if she were some crazy war orphan.

"Now... what's up with you and this baby?" he asked her.

The little girl tilted her head slightly, she perked up one eyebrow. All in all, the girl looked cute, and clean. Rather nicely dressed for an orphan.

Hm... this would be tougher than he thought. The baby's loud cries didn't help either. And with a pop! an idea that would solve much popped into his head.

He stood up and reached for the "woman's baby" and made a motion for her to hand Hotaru over,

"Mind if I hold her for a minute, miss?" she glared at him. She clearly did not want to give him the baby, but she handed her over anyway.

The man then bent down again and held the baby out to the little blond girl. (earning an angry gasp from the woman)

The little girl with the weird hair-do immediately had a big smile on her face and the baby stopped crying. The little girl held the baby in her arms and hugged her. A sweet sight for sore eyes.

"Arigato gouzaimasu!" she said happily. Happily as if he were actually returning the baby to it's rightful owner.

The girl held Hotaru over her left shoulder, balancing her on her left arm. She then held out her right hand towards him,

"Usagi." was the only word that came out. Then she pointed at the baby "Hotaru."

The man looked at her in confusion, those words weren't english! He wondered what was with that "Usagi" bit too. Then he looked down at her hand, he might as well act as if she were introducing herself.

So he took her small hand in his and shook it "Duo."

The girl smiled happily "Duo!"

They stopped shaking hands and Duo looked up to where the woman was. Was being the key word. She had just disappeared! Maybe the woman had been lieing.

"Well kiddo, it doesn't look like she'll be coming back for the baby." he said smiling, the little girl just tilted her head in confusion again and laughed.

"So... I take it you don't speak english?" the girl stared at him again.

"How is that? Everyone speaks english now. Mind sayin' a few words? I'd like to know just what you're speakin' here." he said to Usagi.

'Okay... that didn't work. Hm...' he thought, how to get her to talk?

And so he used his hands, opening his mouth as if her were speaking, any sort of idication that he wanted her to talk. The girl stared at the rather crazy man who looked like a fish out of water.

"Wakarimasen..." she said nervously. Duo stopped the weird hand movements and looked at her.

"What was that...? Sounded like... hm, Japanese!" he said, the girl grinned at him and nodded,bouncing up Hotaru in her arms a bit, she heard the "japanese" part

"Well then, I guess I better brush up on my Japanese then, hm?" he said standing up. He motioned for her to follow him. The two walked off, into a bookstore.

* * *

**--More Introductions and a Helping Hand--**

Poke, Poke, went the long stick as Makoto "nudged" the boy's arm. And by Joe! He groaned slightly, swatting his right arm at the stick. He ended up grabbing it and threw it off somewhere. 'How rude!' thought Makoto. Well, he was alive at least.

She shrugged slightly, the fun of poking him was gone, and so she went back to her original task.

Fishing.

Surely you know what horrendous activity shall go on here. Mainly because Makoto has no fishing pole and killing things is bad!

The water was up to her knees, she wondered if the fish would dare come so close to the shore. ...As if.

Sighing, she went in deeper, to the waist. She still didn't see any fish. Crap, this would be harder than she thought. Hm... an idea formed into her head again, she could use her powers! Quickly looking around, she saw the sleeping boy still sleeping and with a nod of her head, shouted out those oh-so well known words that would allow her to become Super Sailor Jupiter!

Only, the words came out different, she didn't shout "Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!"

She shouted "Jupiter Power Make-Up!"

And so the electricity formed around her and she transformed into her first stage of being senshi.

She stared down at herself, 'Boy this brings back memories.'

Makoto noticed that she was still five... a five year old senshi? Well, Chibi-Moon had been pretty young when she started out, Jupiter shrugged, might as well get used to it since she had a feeling that it would be a while before she became her old size.

She readied an attack, not realizing just what would happen if she did.

"Jupiter... Supreme Thunder!" and so she zapped the water, failing to realize she still stood in it. And all went black for our now hydrophobic friend.

"Um... little girl? Wake up! Are you all right?" came the distant voice, Makoto groaned slightly. She opened both eyes and saw the once sleeping boy looking at her with worried sea colored eyes.

"Oh good, I was afraid you were gone!" he said, Makoto found she liked his voice, of course she didn't understand a single word he spoke. She smiled slightly, not sure how to react, she sure hoped he hadn't seen her use her powers or henshin.

The boy offered his hand, she took it greatfully. She didn't fail to notice her old clothes back, when she knocked herself out she must have changed back.

"I'm not sure what happened, I tried not to panic when I saw you just lieing in the water!" he continued, not realizing that she had tuned him out. Makoto noticed that along the shore many fish and even a shark had washed up on the shore.

She giggled, she was alive and the fish were dead. All was good.

Now all she had to do was stop drooling over the hot guy who had actually been worried about her. The boy stopped talking and stared at her, not sure why she was laughing, he looked in her direction and saw a bunch of dead fish along the shoreline. What was so funny about that? Unless the girl had something to do with it...

He shrugged at her odd actions, and sat himself down on the warm, dry sand. She sat down next to him. The sun passed over them, it was now late in the afternoon. The boy was hungry, he'd went to the beach early that morning and had fallen asleep. His bodyguards were going to kill him. How ironic was that?

"Sore was utsukushii desu ne..." he heard the strange words from her mouth, he looked down at her, a small smile was on her face as she gazed off at the sea in her own little world. He smiled, he used to be like that. So relaxed and carefree. Now...

Makoto turned her head towards the boy, he held his hand out to her. She looked up into his eyes. Oh gosh... those eyes!

"I'm Quatre." was all he said. It was hard, making it out, but she tried.

"Imcatra?" the boy laughed, he knew she didn't speak english, he sort of just knew. There was no point in wondering why she didn't use english like everyone else.

"Quatre." he repeated.

"Quatre." Quatre nodded, she shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Makoto!"

"Doozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Makoto-san." he said those words before he even realized they'd popped out of his mouth.

"You speak my language!" she cried excitedly. He understood her, and she understood him. Whoa.

Quatre's head felt weird. It felt like he'd just been given a serious crash course in Japanese! Little did he know, from somewhere far off, a key shaped staff stood, and at the top in the middle of the heart, a garnet orb glowed. The woman holding it smiled mysteriously.

"Yeah... it would seem I do." he looked at her with wide eyes. Makoto laughed at him, she thought he was funny. Then her eyes widened too.

"Ohmigod! I have to get back to the girls!" she shrieked hysterically as she jumped up like a rabbit.

Quatre stood up hurriedly, the girl was in panic mode and running around in circles down in the wet sand, kicking it up everywhere. He would have laughed if she wasn't taking whatever was wrongso serious.

"Makoto! What... what's wrong?" he called to her. She stopped running and looked over at him. And it was then that for the life of him he couldn't figure out why her childish appearance seemed to melt away and revealed a beautiful young woman. Quatre blinked, the image gone and the small brunette was looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

He sighed, something told him the girl acted like that alot. "What's wrong? You're acting... well, crazy!"

"I'm supposed to get food for my friends! Who knows where they are or what happened to them! That's why I came down here, to get some fish!" her response was a bit odd. Why didn't she go to her parents or something? Quatre felt compelled to help her out.

"Friends...? Food...? Fish...? Well... I'll help you then!" she grinned. Nodding she bent over to pick up a rather ugly catfish when he stopped her.

"How about we go back to the city and buy something? It'll be my treat." he said as he led her back the way both of them had come, through the woods. She didn't even bother saying anything about the berries or leaves she'd worked rather hard to get.

**--Pluto's "Devastating" News--**

Hand-in-hand Duo and Usagi walked down one of the less busy streets of Sanc. At the bookstore he'd found two books. One for him and how to speak in Japanese to the girl, and one for her to speak in English to him. Several times both of them had pronounced a bunch of words wrong, but neither cared. They had become fast friends. He'd even bought her and Hotaru lunch! Of course afterwards she felt guilty because of her two friends. She'd told him the story. Leaving a few facts out like the antidote, dimension, princess, powers, becoming a teenager again, and that she had a boyfriend who was a squirrel.

Okay so basically she said that her and her friends had come to Sanc to live. That they'd run away and needed a place to stay. Duo decided against telling her off. If he had been her or her friends he would have been overjoyed at having a home and family. Of course he couldn't play grown-up because if would probably scare her off or something.

Duo had been very helpful, the two had walked around looking for her friends, she knew she described them right. Even if she hadn't she could always point them out if she saw Minako-chan or Makoto-chan.

"So..." Duo said seriously as he switched Hotaru over on his right arm. "...are you single?"

Usagi laughed, Duo was nice, funny, very cute, and just plain dreamy. If only she wasn't already destined to Mamoru she would totally pick him as her king.

'Besides, I love Mamoru. That and Duo only thinks I'm some little kid anyway. It's just luck that we met and he's helping me out.' Off at the gates of time Pluto thought up a plan. '_Hurry up girls! I guess I should have mentioned the deadline..._'

Usagi stopped walking. 'What was that?'

'_It's me Usagi, Pluto! You guys have less than a month to get that antidote or else you're stuck like that forever! I'm sorry but I didn't find this out until a while ago! Hurry!_'

"Great!" shouted Usagi out of nowhere. Duo jumped, looking down at her angry face. "Pluto, when this is all over I'm gonna get you!"

* * *

**(A/N: And so they bit the dust... literally. Uh, what?)**


	4. Duo's Tea Party

******Chibi no Senshi**

**(A/N: The next chapter will be really long I promise! This one is short because of writer's block. The chapter you all thought you were getting is in the last one since I put some of them together.)**

**Chapter Four - Duo's Tea Party (A Mini Chapter)**

* * *

**--Minako's Confrontation-- **

Duo sighed, these girls were a handful! Luckily for him Minako was teaching the girls some english. He didn't fail to notice that it took over five hours for her to get them to at least say "I hate you" and "I love you" properly though.

And yes, this did mean that Usagi had found her friends. Minako had gone ballistic when she saw him. Tried to beat him up. Luckily for him it was his apartment and he could lock the bathroom door from the inside.

**_-Flashback!-_**

Duo stepped into a restaurant, it was dinnertime and Usagi had spotted one of her friends walk inside. He looked around and spotted an old friend of his sitting at the bar. 'Well I'll be damned, Quatre Winner.' he thought smirking.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi suddenly shouted out happily. A little brunette who sat next to Quatre turned at hearing her name, she grinned at seeing her friend.

"Usagi!" the two hugged as if they hadn't seen eachother in years. Duo and Quatre's eyes met, a silent agreement, Hotaru got restless and wanted to be near her friends.

And so, Makoto sat at the bar on Quatre's left, Usagi next to her, Hotaru sat sucking her little thumb on the bar. An empty seat sat infront of Hotaru, she wouldn't let him sit there for some weird reason.

Minako looked around, like the others, she had seen Usagi walk in. It wasn't hard to miss that hair-style. And then she saw him. The guy who had gotten her away from the oncoming cars and practically magically sprouted wings to fly up to that one building. She smirked, this was going to be fun...

"Huh?" went Duo as he saw exactly who had just sat next to him. (Hotaru giggled happily at sight of her friend)

"HEY YOU!" screeched the little girl, and in the middle of the restaurant with everyone watching, Minako lept for him screaming her head off in English doing whatever she could to show her anger.

"I KNEW I WOULD FIND YOU AGAIN!" she shouted, so what if it wasn't technically 'finding' him?

"HEY!" he cried as she pulled his hair. "Let go- get off of me! You crazy brat... Agh! Usagi! Help!" Quatre watched, Makoto held Hotaru, and Usagi tried to pull her friend off of his back. The people mearly shrugged and went back to eating their dinner. The manager kicked them out.

Quatre sighed, at least they got to eat first. Minako bit Duo's arm, 'I guess it's time to intervene.' he thought as he lifted the girl off of his friend with ease. Duo stared at him.

"How did you do that?" he asked looking at Minako who had calmed down. She had hearts in her eyes, staring at the boy- young man who was currently keeping her from killing Duo.

Quatre shrugged, 'This is dangerous.' He looked down at his new friend Makoto, she still had the baby in her arms and was grinning. She looked over at Duo and Usagi.

"This is Quatre!" Makoto said happily. The blonde looked over at Duo, with a wink and smile he held out his hand. Duo was thinking the same thing.

"It's nice to meet you Duo." said Quatre as they shook hands.

"The feeling's mutual Quatre." Duo replied. Quatre smirked. If it got out that they already knew eachother... well it wasn't going to. They could keep up the charade. And it wasn't hard to convince a couple of five year olds anything. Except Minako, she had a keen eye and didn't much like the long-haired boy.

"We still don't have a place to stay." said Minako who looked down at her friends, the two stood next to eachother. Hotaru frowned. She knew something wasn't right. Okay, so since they were all little babies yeah something wasn't right but whatever.

"What do you mean?" asked Quatre. Minako looked up, so the boy knew japanese? Well, this was nice. Very nice. This guy was getting better and better!

"Until Friday, we need a place to live. We can't tell you why though. But... man this is hard work! I've been trying to find someone to take us in all day!" the girl said exasperatedly.

**_-End Flashback-_**

'Damn it... why the hell am I so nice?' Duo thought to himself. Usagi had pulled the doe-eye thing on him. The girls needed somewhere to stay, and he said yes. Quatre had come too. When the girls finally went to sleep they could talk then. He didn't know that Quatre was in town. The boy was now on his cell phone, talking to those bodyguards of his.

"...yes, I'm fine Iria. Don't worry! I'll see you in the morning okay? Bye."

Quatre sat on the couch, he had never been in Duo's apartment before. It was pretty clean too. Then again, Duo had been bored out of his freakin' mind earlier. Imagine what he could do if he found nothing interesting.

"Quatre?" came the voice of Minako Aino. Said boy glanced away from the t.v. at the girl. "Uh... I have a favor... can you come here a sec?"

The boy got up, not knowing that the future events would be his fault.

**--Operation: Torture Maxwell--**

"This will be so much fun!" squealed Minako. Quatre had gone out and bought what they begged him for, with the doe-eyes and everything. The poor boy was a sucker for the doe-eyes.

"Yeah!" agreed Makoto. Since Usagi was closest to Duo, she was the one to drag him to his impending doom, Quatre had been sworn to secrecy and was watching t.v. with Hotaru. Thebaby had flicked it to the 'Independence Day' movie and the blonde had absolutely no problem with that.

"How hard can it be to act like regular little kids? Wow, shows how much I miss being little. Best not take it for granted for now." said Minako to her brunette friend. They were in the middle of Duo's bedroom, the door closed. A chair was between them, and the make-up kit was on the desk.

Duo had been smart to hide his laptop, thinking that kids were too curious for their own good. That and none of them were techies and would probably kill the thing.

The two young men never got to talk, after Quatre had picked up the kit he had been too tired to talk. That and Duo was already asleep anyway, it had been almost midnight anyway. Duo could cook! A little, and it showed since breakfast had been cereal and toast. The girls ate it gratefully. Usagi ate the most, and Hotaru refused to drink any milk. The girls started yelling at Quatre for not buying soymilk too. This made Duo ask questions as to where he had gone that night.

The door opened and Usagi's hand was pretty much attached to Duo's hand. He saw the chair, and they motioned for him to sit down. He rose an eyebrow.

"What-" Makoto ran behind him and shoved him down, Minako brought out the duct tape. Duo's eyes widened. Were they some kind of mini-spies?

Quatre, his savior stepped in just as the girls held down Duo's arms. "Quatre! Help!" the boy only laughed.

"Sorry, you got yourself into this Duo." he said shrugging.

"What? Wait... you knew about this! You! Get back here!" Duo stood up, he was a lot stronger than the girls were together, Minako sighed in frustration and motioned for Quatre to help. He got the picture.

"Sorry Duo, but I would rather be the girl's friend than their enemy. I know, I have quite a few sisters. Sorry pal." and with that all went black for Duo Maxwell.

**-About Half an Hour Later-**

Duo opened his eyes, and shut them quickly when met with a bright flash and a bunch of giggles. He re-opened them and looked around, kitchen table, couch, t.v., and Minako with a camera.

"You little devil's child! You give me that!" there was no way he was letting them print those. He tried to move, but was met with _tons_ of duct tape wrapped around his chest holding his arms to his sides, the evil wooden chair was now sitting outside of his room.

"You look beautiful Duo!" Usagi chirped as she came from behind the counter. A box of crackers in her hand.

"What?" he said in confusion. Oh no... his head didn't feel right. And then Makoto stepped forward with a mirror.

"Oh shit I'm a drag queen!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Baby Hotaru screamed in time with him.

"EEEEEhhh!" squealed the baby, the t.v. had been switched to the nature channel. And Duo saw her watching a mother deer give birth up close.

"Oh god! What is wrong with you kids?" he shrieked. Minako had pulled his hair up like hers, bow and all. She'd even put her ribbon in. Makoto had put on eyeshadow, lipstick, blush, and even tried to trim his eyebrows. (thank god Quatre had stopped her) Usagi painted hisnails purple, orange, green, and pink.

"If you want help from Quatre," said Minako as she snapped a few more shots. "he left a little while ago. He said 'bye'."

"Girls..." the young man growled. "If you don't untape me right now I'll kick you out and make sure you starve!" Usagi stuffed a few more crackers in her mouth, Hotaru went "ewww" when the baby deer started pulling itself out, Makoto turned off the t.v. and hid the remote, and Minako put the camera up to her own eye and pressed the flash button.

"Whew... what a rush!" said Minako as she blinked several times, out of her right eye she could now only see white. Oh well, it would pass in a few minutes.

"Anyway, you can't be untaped until we have had our tea party! We all got dressed up for the occasion!" Duo blinked, the girls wore the same clothes, but that morning they had all bathed (alone) and had put on make-up themselves. Except Hotaru who had tried to eat the lipstick. Not much was put on, but the girls did look cute with their rosy cheeks. (their nails were all either orange, pink, or green)

"What... the hell is a tea party?" Duo did not like this. Sure, they were good at putting their own crap on but his was on super thick!

Usagi dropped her crackers and her eyes widened. "You don't know what a tea party is? Where have you been your whole life? Under a rock?"

Duo groaned, they were going to kill him before Friday. He was now hoping it would come sooner.

"We'll just have to fix that!" delcared Makoto. Oh yes, this would be fun...

The girls had fixed the kitchen table up, a table cloth covered it, several couch cusions sat on the chairs, and plates and cups were set up nicely. Makoto had made some tea, and had taken some of the fridge food and made it 'tea food'. Like, the chinese he had the day before, the dumplings now sat neatly on a plate.

'I don't believe this,' he thought when he saw the cake that was also there. Duo liked cake, but how would a little kid know how to make one? Not to mention there was the whole reading thing.

'That traitor Quatre must have had something to do with this, probably laughing his damn head off at me now.' he figured, shrugging inwardly.

Chocolate on the outside, yellow on the inside. That cake would soon be devoured by two people. Usagi and Duo. He didn't normally eat that much, but it would be a good punishment for them to not get any.

"Can you guys at least let one of my arms free?" asked Duo. "I can't eat or drink tea with my arm taped up." The girls looked at eachother, Minako shrugged. She then walked up to him and freed his right arm. Then the girls pushed his chair up to the table and they each took their own seats.

"I guess Hotaru it too little to join us?" he asked again. He turned his head around to see that she had found the remote and was watching an 'I Love Lucy' re-run.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Usagi practically shouted, she dove for the cake, and so did Duo. And within five seconds it was gone and the two were met with daggers from Makoto and Minako's side of the table.

"You pigs! We didn't even get any!" Duo grabbed the pot of tea and downed it.

"Hey! You ugly fat pigs!" agreed Makoto. Duo and Usagi exchanged glances. Fat?

"Well... at least we've managed to enjoy our lives this much! And if it means being fat," cried Usagi majestically as she hopped onto the table. "then I shall go on eating!"

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you guys found this a nice bit of reading. I enjoyed writing it and blah blah. Blah blah blah! Blah Heero is hot blah blah blah! ...Booga booga booga!)**


End file.
